Two is better than one
by Amira Kazuki
Summary: Teru Kurebashi is a perfect role model at school.. but when a mysterious new guy came to challenge her, Would she be able to win against him or her heart? One shot. Teru K & Tasuku K.


**TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE BY : Amira Kazuki**

* * *

><p>One Saturday afternoon, a guy passed by my way as I took my white Labrador dog, Oprah for a walk in the<p>

Central Park like I always do. The guy has a blonde thug hairstyle, skateboards to play with and an Ipod to listen

to rock music. Our eyes met and I felt mixed feelings about him. I was about to turn to the opposite side when I

noticed a smirk coming him. Chills suddenly surround me; I'm having goose bumps just by looking at him. "What's

up with that guy?" I said as I try to catch up with Oprah who is now smelling the daisies. It started to rain so we

hurried our way home. 13 years had passed already, when my mom and dad died on a car accident when I was 5

years old and years after that, my brother died because of cancer. I'm used to being lonely. I opened the window

in my room to feel the cold breeze, look up in the sky and stargazing like mom and I were used to do when I was

a kid. One.. two.. three…..seven. I guess there's only few stars tonight, huh? 'Brother…Mom, how've you been? Is

Dad with you right now?' I gently whispered to the wind. I was about to go sleep already when… "Hmm? A Falling

star? Should I make a wish, then?. I wish I can finally see 'him' already. Whoever he may be." And with that, I let

out a sigh, closed the window and doze up to bed already for tomorrow's challenges that will come my way.

* * *

><p>"Quiet! It's so early in the morning and you're all acting like monkeys". Our adviser scolded us again for the nth<p>

time of the year. "Why can't you be like Teru? She might be a little careless sometimes but she's a role model". He

added. 'Is that an insult or a compliment? CARELESS but a ROLE MODEL. I don't know which side I should believe

in'. I wondered. "But, teacher. Claire is like a perfectionist. So, what's the use of studying when we're about to fail

anyway? Kiyoshi, my seatmate yawned himself in his seat. "Why, you little twerp! You –" Our adviser was about

to explode like a volcano when he heard a loud *thud* on the door. I turned my head to see who the person is.

The room is full of murmur. "Ah, yes. Mr. Kurosaki, Better late than never. Please join us on our 'Daily Teacher

Terror' session." Our teacher said with applause. "Class, this is Tasuku Kurosaki, from England. He's both good at

academics and non-academics. So he'll be a great challenge for all of you. I wonder if there's anyone who can

surpass him". He added while picking up his phone and hurriedly went out the door. 'He looks so familiar' I

wondered to myself. "Hey dog lover. Nice to see you again" A voice came behind me. To my surprise, he was

already sitting on an empty seat on my back, giving me a smirk". "Hmm? Wait.. that smirk? It's you!" I exclaimed

. "You're funny. You miss me, don't you?" Kurosaki said teasingly. "No, I certainly don't". I replied while getting my

books ready. Classes were so tiring nowadays especially that extra curricular activities were lining up.

* * *

><p>We're having this yearly tournament, dividing each classroom into 4 teams. Blue, White, Yellow and Red. "Hey,<p>

Teru. Are you going to be okay with that schedule? It's like you're overdoing it." Haruka, my bestfriend said with a

pat on my back. "Haruka. Haruka. Did you forget who I am? I'm the unbeatable Teru!". I said so fired up. Haruka

laughed at what I said but she agrees. "I bet you can't defeat me at swimming" Kurosaki suddenly butted in.

"Yes, I can but I don't have time for some amateurs who doesn't take anything seriously". I said with a sarcastic

tone. "Is that your own way of saying that you're a cowardly role model? " He whispered to my ear. "O-of course

n-not! If I win, you have to suffer for the consequences. Deal?" I moved away from him, trying to hide my blush.

"Deal! But if I win, you better pray to God. I don't know what may happen to you". He exited the classroom with an evil laugh.

'Damn! That guy!" I clutched my fist. He just arrived here a month ago but he's popular already. I can't do this. I

can't swim. Since that near death experience, I don't think I can swim again. One more time, Teru. You can't give

up yet. Not now. Not to anyone, esp. Tasuku Kurosaki. I keep gasping for air, I don't think my lungs could handle

the pressure. My body is weakening. It's been 4 hours already and yet I can't make it to the other side of the

pool. The tournament will begin tomorrow. I must work hard. I can't give up.. not now.. not ever.

After an hour of practice, I return to the classroom to get my stuff and call it a day already. To my surprise, there

was an ice cold water bottle and a note on top on my desk. It says: _Good luck, Teru. Don't stress yourself.. _

_–Kurosaki-.. _Such a weird guy, don't you think? He's the one who started the challenge and now he cares about

me? No.. it can't be… What's important is.. I have to get all the energy for tomorrow's game.

The audience is roaring so loud… Go Kurosaki ! Go Teru! Woohoo! Do your best! I'm getting nervous and at the same time, dizzy. I can barely see my classmates from the crowd, everything seems blurry. I just took a deep

breath and prepare myself. 'On your march, get set and GO !' That's the last thing that I've heard before diving in

to the water but something's not right. "Teru.. Please Wake up. … Teru.. ". I heard Haruka sobbing beside me. I

try to open my eyes even if it won't. I looked up around to see what's happening. "Cli-nic? What exactly

happened?". I said to my friend who's holding my hand now. " umm.. You almost drown in the middle of the pool

but it's a good thing that Kurosaki revived you by performing CPR. She replied with a sign of relief..

* * *

><p>Oh.. So that's what happened.. I went to a park nearby to clear my thoughts.I'm having a mixed feeling about this. Should I be mad because I lose? Or Be thankful because he saved my life? I suddenly hear a voice singing,<p>

_I remember what you wore the first day…you came into my life and I thought now, hey this could be something 'coz everything you do and words you say. You know that it takes my breath away. Now I'm left with nothing..May be it's true, I can't live without you. Maybe it's true, two is better than one…_

I strolled around the garden to see who's the mysterious singer is and It was Kurosaki, strumming the guitar. Aware of my presence, He stands and walks to where I'm standing.

_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life and you already got me coming undone._ _I'm thinking… two is… better than one_

His face is just an inch away from mine. I can hear his heartbeat. "I just want to say thank you" I said, trying to

break the awkwardness. "For what? Ah. That. Don't mention it. "Are you sick?" He put his hand on my right cheek

which is red like a tomato and smiled. Why does he have to make things so complicated? Please don't see right

through me. "I'm going home" I said while turning my back when my foot accidentally fell in a hole. Yeouch. Why

does it have to happen everytime I'm with him? It's like I was born like a klutz. " .. I didn't see that coming. I'll

take you home instead". His voice was full of chuckles, trying not to laugh but I can tell that he's making fun of

me. The school is just 10 minutes away from my house so it didn't take long enough to arrive at my doorsteps.

"Thanks again" I said shyly. "Hmm? Sorry, I can't hear you. Say it loud." He said with a smirk. "That's a lie! I know

I said it properly." I reached for his arm and punched it. " Alright. I'm sorry. Goodnight, Teru" He smiled as he

leaned over, gave me a peck on my forehead and bid his goodbye. I watched his shadows vanished through the

thin air…. Weeks have passed and Kurosaki didn't show up anymore. Rumors are spreading like fire. Kiyoshi said

he went back to England while Haruka said he's sick. No words were accurate.

"Oprah. Slowdown! You weren't this fast before" I gasped for air. Finally, he stopped running.

I can hear someone saying, "I understand. I'll be right there tomorrow afternoon. Bye"

It was Kurosaki. He decided to join us on our morning exercise. Now's the chance, Teru. Don't let this pass. There are many questions that hung inside my head but I managed to speak it out.

Teru: "Why are you not going to school anymore?

Kurosaki: "I've always hated school. It's lame."

Teru: "….you're lying. That's not it, is it? "

Kurosaki: "…I'm leaving… tomorrow"

Teru: "Why….. too soon?"

Kurosaki: "My grandfather's sick. He wants me to help in our family business."

"Will I be able to see you again?". I said while holding his hand, trying to stop him from walking away.

"Teru, what am I really to you?. He replied, as he faced me and holds my shoulders gently.

"You… to me…" I whispered, not sure what to say.

"Will you wait for me?." Kurosaki's words are echoing in my mind

.

"I don't know" I refused to look at him" "I can't force you to… if you like someone else, then be happy..

But I know that you'll always be my number one". These are his last words before he drifted away. My heart beats faster.. can't breath. My heart aches.. Since when.. did I start to like him?

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER 3 YRS..<strong>

"Kurosaki, are we there yet? Can I open my eyes already?"

"Just few more steps"

"You know I don't like surprises"

"Look"

I look up in the sky to see what he's pointing at. To my amusement, there are so many stars twinkling, the whole

sky is lighting up. This is much better than what I can see from my room. It's like the milky way in the galaxy. We

sat on a high steel bars to get a closer look. "Here. We should go home. Come on, hurry" Kurosaki said after he

jumped to the ground and reach out his arms. " huh? You're going to catch me? Maybe you're planning to move as

soon as I jump and let me fall?" I said with a smile. " How did you know?" he said with a laugh. I started to get

mad. "I'm just kidding. It's fine. I'll catch you so don't worry." With a serious face on, I decided to trust him as I

jumped slowly. "See? I caught you, didn't I?" he said, not letting me go. "I'm so nervous" I sighed deeply as I hold

him so tight. Then, I noticed a silver necklace shining beautifully around my neck. With it, a ring was attached and

was engraved with: _**Tasuku & Teru. **_ Words can't explain how happy I was. So I hugged him as I whisper the

three words that he long to hear. _"I…love you.. Tasuku_". Wishes do really come true, don't you think? You may

think that this is where our story ends but hey, this is just the beginning. Kurosaki and I will hold our heads up as

we face the challenges in the near future. So until then, readers. See you soon.. :D

* * *

><p>AN: It's my first time submitting a story. so i hope you'll like it. I might make a longer version of this story . if the fans wants me to. fufufu... Until then, ~Ja-ne!

Song: Two is better than one by Boys Likes Girls


End file.
